


Blue Skin Demon

by Tarlan



Series: Blue Skin Demon [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Biology, Episode: s02e08 Conversion, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is back on Atlantis, being treated with a cure for the Iratus retrovirus--and Rodney catches a glimpse of him in the Infirmary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Skin Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
>  **mcsheplets** prompt #120 Cause and Effect  
>  **ancientctybingo** prompt #13 Gone Buggy  
>  **mmom** 2012 Day 01

Using the stem cells from the Iratus bug eggs, Carson was able to create a gene therapy to reverse the effects of the retrovirus on Sheppard, but Rodney knew it would not be an overnight process.

Standing at the edge of the infirmary, he watched through the open doorway as Carson and a nurse went about their medical chores--checking monitors and fluffing pillows; he sighed heavily.

These past few months had been hard on all of them, and on him especially after the incident on Doranda. Sheppard had given him hope of rebuilding the trust that he had dented in his desire to find a way to destroy the Wraith, but it wasn't easy to make amends when Sheppard barely acknowledged his existence except to find fault. The last mission was a case in point. Sheppard had made it very obvious that he held him in contempt though, admittedly, Rodney knew he could do a better job of hiding his not-so irrational fears.

The Wraith scared him, though any sane person ought to be afraid of a creature that could quite literally suck the life out of a person. He wasn't a soldier after all. He hadn't signed up to fight alien vampires.

The problem was that a lot of people were taking Sheppard's lead and treating him with the same disdain--even Carson. Not that Rodney cared that much what others thought of him as they would soon come round the next time they needed him to save their asses, but he did care what Sheppard thought of him.

He stepped fractionally to the side, into the room, and froze. Through a chink in the curtains drawn around Sheppard's bed, Rodney could see Sheppard lying in the bed with the white of his hospital gown standing stark against the blue of his scaly flesh. His human eyelids had receded, leaving his orange-slitted eyes open even while he lay in a medically induced coma. The sight of him was surreal and, though Rodney hated to admit it, as sexy as hell.

He had grown up watching _Star Trek_ re-runs, and even Jeanie thought his interest in Spock was because of the character's obvious intelligence. However, it wasn't Spock's intellect that had fueled so many masturbatory fantasies in Rodney's youth, but the alien appearance; the green tinge to his skin, the swept up eyebrows and pointed ears. At some angles, Sheppard had the same eyebrow that lifted up in disdain, and the pointed, elf-ears... and now he had alien blue skin too. Alien and surreal, reminding Rodney of that Trek convention he'd attended out of intrigue, and the guy dressed as an Andorran Ambassador.

The guy who had sucked him off and then fucked him hard.

Rodney felt his cock twitch in remembrance. He chanted a few unsavory things under his breath--Kavanagh in a bikini, Sergeant Morris belly dancing--and quickly made his escape, heading straight back to his quarters. Once inside he palmed the lock, kicking off his shoes and pulling off his jacket and t-shirt as he made a beeline for the bed.

Naked at last, he lay back on his mattress and wrapped his hand around his cock, letting the old, almost forgotten memory spill into his mind once more. A blue face turned up at him, deeper blue lips sliding around his hard cock, taking him in and sucking, licking. Pale antennae quivered with the sucking motion as the Andorran worked Rodney's cock, up and down. Pale blue fingers wrapped around the base while the other hand reached up to pinch and stroke across sensitive nipples. The Andorran disappeared, replaced by Sheppard with his scaled, blue lips rubbing along the length Rodney's cock with each deep, sucking stroke. Lidless, orange-slitted eyes raised up to impale Rodney in an insectoid stare while the blue-black claws scored across Rodney's skin, over his nipple.

He came harder than ever before, with a sobbing cry; the first spray of semen splashing high on his chest, and the second coating his fingers, senses whiting out from the overload.

"Oh god, oh god," he gasped raggedly as he slowly regained his senses, heart still hammering in his chest. The guilt and self-loathing slammed down upon him. He'd just had the best orgasm of his life jacking off to a fantasy of John Sheppard in Iratus form. 

And the worst part was that he still wished bug-Sheppard was there to turn him over... and fuck him hard.

END


End file.
